


Things We'll Never See Again

by aredsong



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredsong/pseuds/aredsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is strange when you still have memories of your first birthday, and random days when you were six, but you can't remember how and when did you turn into nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We'll Never See Again

_It is strange when you still have memories of your first birthday, and random days when you were six, but you can't remember how and when did you turn into nothing._

 

 

_What am I living for?_

If one's fate has already been set in stone, then judging his life, people would concur that the Fates are grand tragediennes.

_Ah, if I may have an epithet..._

The winds stirred, scattering leaves, making the shot a chalcedonic panorama. "Aha, thank you for letting me take this for you." Slaine handed the polaroid photo to the old man, and the latter's shiba woofed as if also feeling Slaine's simple happiness with taking photos.

"Ooho, you have a pair of wonderful eyes. Are you sure I can have this?" The old man smiled, as if Slaine was his own grandchild, or so how people rarely looked at Slaine. It was embarrasing, people complimenting him. It felt strange. Smiling, he beamed a yes and bowed as his two subjects continued their afternoon walk.

_Heh. Impossible._

Someone like him does not even deserve an epithet. Or maybe he can have it as his epitaph...

His hands shook a little at the silly thought, making the photo a little blurred.

Maybe he can ask Harklight to arrange that for him. It was a random thought, well, who knows what might happen the next day. He convinced himself that maybe, his Father will allow that for his headstone.

Slaine continued to take photos of this new place. His father died when he was young. Dad was a genius, but no one would take him. He does not remember his mom, but he remember his first birthday, he remember how a three-year old girl tried to feed him cake but his father told them that he was still a baby. How can he even understand them back then? It turned out that the girl is Asseylum and their family was funding his father's research. He was told that if not for Asseylum's begging to their grandfather, Slaine wouldn't be adopted. Well, he was adopted, but it was not a least bit easy. His adoptive father, a serving man from Asseylum's family, was not kind. It sounds clichéd, but such is life. If it isn't a tragedy, then it would be banality.

The skies are tinged with red right now, but Slaine allowed himself to stay a little longer. Not that his Father is concerned in any way.

He remember a night when Asseylum and a "chairman" arrived. He remember having a photo with them, and how his adoptive father beat him when it turned out that a visitor stole some papers in front of Slaine. He knew what that man was doing, but he swear, until now, he didn't know what to do. As if he was caught between time, caught between what is right and what is wrong. Caught between calling for his adoptive father, and being accused of seeking attention. And then the man smiled, and left.

Or maybe it's because of the photos that's why Slaine seems to remember things. Maybe that's why he inclined towards photos.

_If ever I forget things._

His adoptive father died from an accident. He cannot call it as a release, for that time, his Father, who has taken an interest with him, took the opportunity and adopted him.

"Maybe he really did have something to do with his death." he mused but Slaine slapped his cheek immediately. It was foolish. He should be grateful. It turned out he spent some time thinking over things, and when he went home, a few stars were already twinkling on the skies.

The next day, Slaine went to Icho Namiki, it was November, and quite crowded but it went well with his mood. The streets looked diamantine, a yellow carpet of leaves covered the pathwalks.

He'll soon attend school, his Father told him. Slaine was home-schooled, zero friends, well maybe except for Asseylum, but it was more of a sense of admiration he felt for the seemingly sweet girl. It was both a disappointment and relief his current father is not working under Asseylum's family.

Slaine learned another nice location for viewing autumn leaves would be Shinjuku Gyoen, and that he can reach it by foot. The garden's cherry and maple trees were all vibrant, and he was thankful his Instax could manage well with the colors surrounding Slaine, although his Father called and he went home early that day.

He showed Harklight some of his photos. The man was impressed with the one with the Docomo Tower, and told Slaine locations he could visit. "Have you gone to Koishikawa Botanical Garden, Young Master?" Slaine heard him inquire while preparing the tea.

"No, is that far?"

"It's actually a research grounds of Tokyo University. It's a botanical garden but it gives off a wild forest feel."

"Tokyo University?"

"Yes, I would love to accompany you but I have some errands for your father this week."

"No, no. It's totally fine. I can bring home some photos just for you." Slaine thought he can call Harklight a friend.

It was an afternoon of a few days later when Slaine went off to the botanical garden Harklight suggested. There were many tourists at the manicured maple tunnel, but Slaine did not forget his promise of polaroids. All around the garden grounds were colorful coats of plants, grass, and leaves. The winds churned, stirring a discordance of fallen leaves and a polaroid shot.

Slaine decided to chase it, but discarded the thought dejectedly later on since he could not find it. He took a few more shots before he decided to go home, but then a man grabbed his arm.

The trees dappled in sunlight blinded Slaine as a fleeting thought crossed his mind-- _Orange_.

"Why are you taking photos of us?"

The brunet showed Slaine's polaroid. It was taken at the maple tunnel, with the man on the corner, but his companions were cut out of the frame. "Eh?" Slaine tried to loosen the grip on his sleeve when he heard the man's phone buzz.

'Yes...I'm sorry... I'll be back.'

"Ah, it seems we have a misunderstanding. I actually lost that polaroid when the wind blew hard." Slaine explained himself as he bowed, but if ever the brunet still holding his arm was flustered, Slaine could not tell. "I'll let you slip this time."

"You can have the polaroid as an apology!" He reached out, and the brunet kept his hands in his pockets.

Slaine was weirded out today, especially with the man. Why would he think that he is following them? He looked around, and it was himself whom he felt as alien. There were a lot of foreigners around him, never giving his stillness a glance. Still, Slaine felt sad, strange. He looked different, yet there were hundreds of different faces passing by. What if someone was really stalking the guy? _What if I have friends?_ Can I take action as such then?

For a moment, Slaine thought it was impossible. For a moment, Slaine was horrified and scared. And truly alone. Since when did living turn me into nothing? Struggling to keep his calm, he took out his phone. "Harklight, I think... I'm lost."

Weeks passed like usual, except Slaine didn't venture out a lot anymore. He has to study lessons too advanced for his age under stern tutelage. He's going to succeed his father. Not that he can decline and say pass if ever.

The night before his birthday, he wondered what if his Dad is still with him? Would he still be the cheerful kid he once was?

Slaine was sure it was just a dream, yet why is he so sad, longing for a strange warmth and sense of belongingness? He tried to remember what is the dream about, but all he could recall is a light shade of pink beside a smudge of bright yellow... or is it blonde? It was brighter than his own hair color, he pondered. Yet the more he tried, the more he can't catch the dream. It is like the sound of the radio growing distant and muffled as you try to not to fall asleep. It felt like remembering a tune but it disappears and you trail off as you try to hum.

Well, that was strange, and he decided he'll just spend the day arranging flowers. It was around dusk when Harklight showed himself.

"Happy birthday, sir."

 _Oh_.

"What? Of course I remember! I hope you like these flower seeds."

"Thanks.. you shouldn't have bothered yourself..."

"Ah, yes. Miss Eddelrittuo visited shortly around noon." Harklight cut, dismissing the young man's reluctance to accept the gift, but not offending Slaine in any way.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"She said she was in a hurry to catch her mistress' flight. Anyway, she said this is for you." Harklight seemed happy that another person remembered today's occasion.

There was a daintily written "L" on the card, and when he opened the package, he saw a point and shoot.

Well, Slaine now knows what, who, is the pink from his dream.

Of course.

_If ever I will be reborn, I would like to have a little sister, please..._

 

 

The school year started. Slaine won't deny he's nervous. His upbringing taught him he should always lower his head, and try to look as anonymous as he can. But it is strange to have a transferee at this year level...

The rain was sudden and Slaine worried he'll be late. He hastened his walk and then his umbrella got caught with something.

"Oof."

"Ah, sorry! I wasn't looking--," The man was wearing a raincoat, and Slaine trailed off, " _orange_...? Ah, I mean, I apologize."

"No, it's fine. I was hurrying too. See you." and the brunet left.

_Eh?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first anime fanfic. Bastille inspired the title. I hope it makes sense. Autumn polaroids and dream prompts are from a friend, Yukio, who loves suffering so much. 
> 
> This is more like a filler (if ever I get another inspiration to continue this trash.) and there wasn't really much InaSure feels but thank you for reading. Oh, yes. I love Lemrina and Harklight (ehe ehe)


End file.
